Stone Cold
by Ersiffa Narman
Summary: Ganondorf portrayed as an evil man with no heart. He condemned his people to the sand of the desert that no longer exists.


Stone Cold

By: Ersiffa Narman

His face is etched in conceit

His body is freezing

He appears to be dreaming

He shall receive no relief

He condemned his land to an eternity of damnation

That's what they say

Even until that day

They are left with a plethora of frustration

Some believe he isn't guilty

Maybe that is true

The desert is crafted in a sandy hue

With the people that swore him fealty

Born of a tribe of women

He was crowned king of the rouge thieves

He is king of the world, that's what he believes

He would outdo the greatest sin

To conquer the world, he lied and cheated

Murder, he committed many

Mothers to children, he killed any

Those were the few crimes he committed

He then did the greatest crime

He stole the sacred relic

He placed it upon his neck

This man had compromised time

A single hero outdid him

This hero saved the land

He saved every man and woman

The evil king's eyes were dim

The land returned pacific

For a while

It turned evil at the dead of the pile

The terror was terrific

The land flooded

Sealing the man and his power away

The key for resuming time was sealed away

Leaving the evil king behind as he brooded

The seal wore away like a rusted sword

He escaped to the surface

Into a forsaken fortress

But he never spoke a word

He left the islanders in peace for a time

Then he'd resume his attack

While a hero was what they lacked

He committed another crime

The man stole blonde girls from villages

Searching for a piece of holy power

He captured more every hour

He'd never return them to their villages

He had kept his eye on a young pirate captain

Waiting for the right time to send the fowl

He gave his signature cowl

The bird took the captain!

The bird flew away from the ship

But was stopped by a barrage of cannonballs

One connected and knocked the girl out of its claws

She fell in the forest far from the ship

He watched the bird closely

Seeing commotion on the island

He feared a hero resided on the island

The fowl arose slowly

It saw a young girl running across the bridge

So it snatched her away

A boy in green clothes attempted to get her, but failed as the bird flew away

The boy ran across the bridge

He was pleased with his fowl

He may not have gotten the captain

But he got something just as good as plain

He put the girl within the dungeon's bowels

It appeared there was an intruder that night

He waited for the boy to appear

So the bird could show the child's face

He was right

The fowl showed him the boy

He smirked

The man to his left motioned

It tossed the boy away like a broken toy

A week passed before he heard from the boy again

He heard the minor had unlocked the door

And resumed the old land's war

He uttered "Amen,"

The boy intruded once again

He defeated the evil fowl king

And was about to face the evil king

But once again…

It failed

A dragon burned his fortress

The dragon's servants took the captain and the boy from the fortress

The king wailed

He returned to his old lair

He fortified his fortress

With demons guarding if there were distress

And evil creatures were abundant everywhere

The boy infringed once again

He easily got past the evil man's interventions

The man cursed the nation

The boy faced him once again

Not even his animated puppet could stop the boy

He called for the boy to come to the top

He went and didn't stop

The _man_ was tossed like a broken toy

He lied there

Cold as stone

The wind had blown

Whispering a prayer

The world flooded once more

Taking the king of the damned with it

Caused by a child's wit

It flooded the world of war

The king of the damned is stone cold

He still lies at the bottom of the ocean

He fell with his sin

The troubles he caused in the land of old

The king of the damned

He condemned his people

His own people

His country is the Land of the Damned

Which lies stone cold

He lies there

His people lie everywhere

They lie in the land of the old


End file.
